1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image display apparatus and, more particularly, to a stereoscopic image display apparatus ideally suited for performing stereoscopic display primarily in a television set, a video recorder, a computer monitor, a game machine, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a stereoscopic display apparatus, a “multi-view type” apparatus proposed in, for example, EP-1248473, is available. The stereoscopic image display apparatus is adapted to display numerous left eye and right eye images, i.e., parallax images, directed toward an extensive region. This means that, when an image is observed from a given position, numerous parallax images are formed also in an observable range that will not be simultaneously observed.
Forming numerous images in an extensive region advantageously provides a wider observation region and permits motion parallax representation.
However, the display resolution depends on the resolution, namely, the number of pixels, of a display unit used; therefore, displaying numerous parallax images inevitably deteriorates the resolutions of the individual parallax images. In addition, the need for preparing numerous parallax images involves an enormous capacity of an image data file, inconveniently resulting in more difficult handling in the applications for TV broadcast or the like.